Mikaelson Family
Original family are pure-blood vampires, and also are the first vampires in existence and as such, all vampires are blood-descended from them. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. History The Originals come from Eastern Europe where they were wealthy land owners. The first member of the family was the father who married a woman named Esther who bore seven children. The family was quite close, but Klaus didn't get along with his father well, due to the fact Klaus was not his son, but from a different bloodline. His wife had been unfaithful many years before and when he found out about his wife's affair, he hunted down and he killed Klaus's Father and his entire family. Not realizing that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day. From the Originals, all vampires were created. It was also revealed that due to his werewolf father, Klaus was not a vampire or a werewolf: He's a Hybrid, a mix of the species. However, the witches believed that Klaus's werewolf part would be too dangerous if released. They imprisoned Klaus's werewolf side and bind it to a moonstone. Desperate to release his werewolf side, Klaus along with his brother Elijah with whom he was close, tried to find the Moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, whose blood was used to bind the curse. Centuries after the Originals became vampires, Klaus has hunted them all down and neutralized them. Family Tree Members *'Original father: '''A diabolic man, once a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. There, his wife gave birth to seven children. However he found out that his wife had had an affair with a man from another specie resuling in her gaving birth to Klaus. He hated Esther and Klaus for that, so he killed almost all of the werewolfs. *'Esther: is the original vampire, the mother of Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah and four unnamed children. She's in her mid 40's, beautiful, strong, fierce, and a lioness protecting her cubs. She was hunted down by Klaus, neutralized, and put in a coffin. *Elijah:' is the older brother of Niklaus and Rebekah. Although he loved his younger brother dearly, he became vengeful when Klaus hunted down and neutralized his family and swore to take his revenge. Unfortunately, John Gilbert came to Mystic Falls, with the white ash wood and the dagger, and Elijah was neutralized by Elena but she later on removed the dagger from his body and Elijah returned to fight against Klaus. In the last episode of the second season, Klaus betrayed Elijah and was neutralized by Klaus with the dagger and the white ash wood. *'Niklaus:' is an Original/Hybrid, who is said to be is the most hated and feared of all the Originals. Katherine Pierce had ran from him over 500 years ago and now Klaus is after both Katherine and Elena. Klaus uses Alaric's body to educate himself on his new enemies (Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, etc.) *'Rebekah: a beautiful and free spirited Original, and also the love interest of Stefan Salvatore. In 1922 she and her brother Niklaus were in Chicago where she briefly met Stefan, and soon fell in love with him. After a vampire hunter arrived in Chicago, Klaus wanted to escape but Rebekah refusing to leave was neutralized by him. After 90 years Niklaus removed the dagger from Rebekah's body and revived her. * Four unknown siblings Changes from the Books '''Name *Books - The Old Ones *TV Series - The Originals Origins *Books - The Old Ones have never been human, nothing is known of the Old Ones origins, all that is said is that they have existed before the pyramids were built. *TV Series - The Originals were once human. They come from a village in Eastern Europe and all of them are blood relatives dating back to at least the time of the Middle Ages. Members *Books - Only Klaus is confirmed as one of The Old Ones, but Tyler Smallwood says that there are more but do not appear in the books. *TV Series - The Original Family is composed of nine members: Father (unnamed), Mother (Esther) and seven children (Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, four unnamed) Weaknesses *Books - The only clue we have of how to beat an old and powerful vampire in the books is revealed by the Meredith's grandfather (white wood ash). *TV Series - Johnathan Gilbert along with Isobel and John take the role of Meredith's grandfather revealing the weakness of The Originals. Trivia *During the second season, some spoilers published a few names of the oldest vampires (possibly Originals) but were removed. The names were Phillipe, James, Adrienne, Amy. *The Originals started war between Vampires and Werewolves. *Season 3 is called "The Year of the Originals". *Klaus neutralized all the Originals and put them in coffins. *Elijah was the last Original that was neutralized by Klaus. *Rebekah was the first female Original to appear. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Families Category:Main Family